My Love, My Valentine
by Angel Grace
Summary: Complete and utter fluff. Liason fic.


Disclaimer: The characters depicted here are the property of ABC Television (I think).  They are used without permission.  No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit is being made from their use.

My Love, My Valentine  
by Grace

  
  
One year. How could it have been a whole year already? On the other hand, how could it have been only a year?  
  
_If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you_  
  
He hadn't spoken to her since that April night so long ago. A lifetime ago, he sometimes felt. She had made her choice, and in his head, he had accepted that. But in his dreams, in his heart, he could still hear her voice.  
  
_"Happy Valentine's Day."  
"Jason, you keep this. It's important to you."  
"It's not a ruby. It's a hunk of glass. Take it."  
"Thank you. It's beautiful."  
"Yeah. There, you kind of -- you really need to take it outside to see the -- to see the light coming through. And I'd go with you if I could."  
"It's perfect here."  
  
"Jason, we can't be friends anymore. Lucky asked me to stay away from you."  
"Is that what you want?"  
"If I had never lied to him in the first place-"  
"I'm sorry that I put you in a bad spot."  
"I wanted to help you, and I would do it all over again."_  
  
So much had happened in those few short months that he was back in Port Charles. Those first few weeks, though, when only she and Sonny knew he was in town...it had been special. It was their secret, their time. Not even Lucky was able to take that away from him.  
  
Instead, Lucky had simply taken Elizabeth away. Or, to be more exact, Lucky had kept her, like a pet in a cage, an animal at the zoo. He had offered her freedom...and she had refused.  
  
With a sigh, he let himself into the familiar room above Jake's, flopped onto the bed, and allowed himself some much-needed sleep.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you_  
  
Elizabeth was numb. She kept waiting for something dramatic to happen, but nothing did. Valentine's Day had taken on this horrible symbolism for her. In a twisted way, it was almost a relief to be confined to a hospital bed. Perhaps Gia and Nikolas would be too busy celebrating their love to come bombard her with questions and comments about the accident.  
  
Lucky had already stopped by, bearing white roses. It had taken great will not to whip them back in her face. The car accident may have left her memory shaky about certain events, but some things she hadn't forgotten. The realization that she could have died served as a wake-up call. Lucky didn't love her anymore. Despite all she had done, all she had endured, all she had sacrificed, he didn't love her anymore. Her life could end at any moment, without warning. It was time to start living for herself, instead of for the past.  
  
She shifted in the bed, trying to find a more comfortable position. Once upon a time, Valentine's Day would have filled her mind with memories of that terrible night in the park, juxtaposed with the images of herself and Lucky in the church. Now, though, all she could see was a piece of red glass, a burning warehouse, and a man who had offered her the world.  
  
Elizabeth still believed that she had done the right thing by staying with Lucky. She wished, though, that she could have made Jason understand how much she cared about him. She sighed, knowing that it was too late now. Desperate to escape the memories and the pain, she closed her eyes. As she drifted off into an uneasy sleep, she thought she could feel him watching over her.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_  
  
_Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open when she heard the slight creak of the hospital door opening. Certain that it was Lucky returning, she was tempted to close them again, in hopes he would believe her asleep and go away. Before she had the chance, though, a familiar figure stepped into the room...a blue-jean-clad, leather-jacket-wearing, spiky-haired Adonis more commonly known as Jason Morgan.  
  
She gasped, her heart in her throat. "Jason? What are you doing here?"  
  
His smile was cautious, as he was still uncertain whether she would want to see him. "I heard about your accident. I needed to see for myself that you were okay."  
  
She gave him a wry smile. "I'll live. I guess this just isn't the best time of year for me."  
  
His features gave no indication that he knew what she was refering to, but she could see the familiar memories reflected in those seductive blue eyes. Not wanting to let him see her pain, she asked lightly, "So what have you been up to all this time?"  
  
He shrugged. "The usual. Working for Sonny, traveling. I, uh, brought you something."  
  
"Jason, you didn't have to...I can't even bake you brownies!"  
  
He took a few tentative steps towards the bed. "I know, but I wanted to, kind of a get-well present, I guess. Well, okay, I bought it before I knew you were hurt, but I saw it and thought of you, and..." He trailed off, afraid of saying too much. "Anyway, here."  
  
She took the white gift box he held out to her, and pushed the control button on the bed to raise herself to a sitting position. Carefully, she removed the lid and parted the tissue paper, only to gasp in delight. "Jason, it's beautiful. Did you get it in..."  
  
"In Italy," he finished for her. "The stand where I got the piece of glass was still there."  
  
She gazed upon the gorgeous red glass vase with something akin to reverence. "I love it. Thank you so much. After the way you left the last time, I didn't think..."  
  
"Look, maybe I should just go," he interjected brusquely. "I don't want Lucky to show up and get upset." He turned and began to head for the door.  
  
"Jason, wait."  
  
His hand, already on the doorknob, stilled. "Elizabeth..."  
  
"Please, there's something that I need to tell you. Actually, there's a lot of somethings that I need to tell you. Lucky and I...we aren't together anymore. We were supposed to get married, but he doesn't love me anymore. And I, well, I don't want to live in the past. You being here, it's like a second chance. I didn't want you to leave last time, Jason. At least, I didn't want you to leave without me. But I couldn't. I just wish that I had told you..."  
  
He finally turned back to look at her. "Told me what?"  
  
"Told you that I wanted to go with you," she said quietly. "Told you that I loved you," she whispered.  
  
His eyes widened. He had to be dreaming. "What?"  
  
There were tears in her eyes, but she slowly repeated her words. "I love you, Jason. I have for so long. I don't deserve a second chance, and I certainly don't deserve you, but I love you anyway."  
  
He swiftly crossed the room and knelt by her bedside. "Elizabeth, I...I think you knew how I felt before I left. When you said no, I didn't think I would ever come back here. But when I heard you almost died, I needed to see you. I need _you_ , Elizabeth. I love you."  
  
He bent his head and kissed her gently. She was all he would ever need._  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Elizabeth's eyes flew open. That dream...it had seemed so real. Her eyes welled up with tears at the realization that she was alone in a hospital room, and Jason was God knows where.  
  
Across town, Jason was having a similar experience. Rising from the bed, he knew that he had to see Elizabeth now. Charging down the stairs, he hopped onto his bike and raced off.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly_  
  
Wiping away tears, Elizabeth stiffened when she heard the familiar creak of the opening door. Her heart jumped when he walked into the room.  
  
"Jason? Are you really here? Or am I still dreaming?"  
  
He walked over to her slowly. "I'm here. And what do you mean, still dreaming?"  
  
She flushed. "I, uh, um...well, it's embarrassing. You'll laugh."  
  
He perched on the edge of the bed. "Have I ever laughed?"  
  
"Well, no, but... Fine. I, um, I dreamt that you came to see me, and you brought me a present, and then I told you that, that..."  
  
Jason's eyes were wide with shock. "Told me what?"  
  
He saw her hesitation, and knew, somehow, that they had shared the same dream. If it was true, the words wouldn't come easily for her. Reaching out, he clasped her small hand. "By any chance, was the gift a red vase made of Italian glass?"  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath. "How did you know?"  
  
"Because I had the same dream."  
  
Her blush deepened. "Then you know what I said."  
  
He nodded. "Yes, but I want to hear you say it. I need to hear you say it."  
  
"I love you, Jason. You allowed me to learn how to live for myself, instead of for someone else. You showed me the wind, and you offered me the world. I've missed you so much, and I want you back in my life."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time...  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_  
  
Jason smiled. He had been waiting to hear those words from her for so long. "I love you too, Elizabeth, although I'm pretty sure you knew that already."  
  
"I think I did...but it's nice to hear. So...what do we do now?"  
  
"The offer still stands. Come with me. I want to show you the light in Italy, spring in Austria, winter in Monaco."  
  
"Oh, I'd love to Jason, but I can't leave."  
  
His face blanched. "Why not?"  
  
"For one, the doctors said I won't be discharged for at least another week." She gave him a mischievous grin, knowing she had scared him.  
  
His face was sober. "I've been waiting for you for years. Do you really think I won't wait another week? And if you still can't leave, then I'll stay here. We're going to be together, Elizabeth. The rest of the world doesn't matter to me. You matter."  
  
"When you put it that way..."  
  
He groaned. "What am I going to do with you, Webber? You're going to drive me to distraction."  
  
Her eyes sparkled. "You could kiss me silly, but that's just a suggestion."  
  
Jason leaned dangerously close, his voice a sexy drawl. "When I kiss you, it will be anything but silly."  
  
Pulse racing, heart pounding, Elizabeth whispered, "Prove it."  
  
As he dipped his head to claim her lips, Jason Morgan realized that he had finally come home.  
  
_And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
'Cause all I need if you, my Valentine  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_  
  
The End

"Valentine" performed by Martina McBride.  Written by Jim Brickman and Jack Kugell


End file.
